


Mallow's Fart Fetish

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Mallow was enjoying a fart filled fest as she was feasting upon the food for which she had prepared, enjoying the foul flatulence that she created as she was scaring off wild Pokemon from stealing her delicious food. Nothing made Mallow any happier than to get a full satisfaction of eating, her cooking providing to work quite well as her butt farted out stenches that could scare away even Totem Pokemon. One thing was for certain, no one could handle the flatulent stink for which Mallow was willing to pump out of her stinky butt. "Peeyew! That stinks so wonderfully bad!"


End file.
